On the Swim Team Together
by MissAztec57
Summary: England is horrified to find that America is on the same swim team as him. America/England This was written for a prompt 'On the Swim Team Together' but unfortunately I was too late to submit it.
1. Chapter 1

**On the Swim Team Together**

Chapter 1

England stood rooted to the spot, horrified at the sight before him. People bustled noisily around him unaware of the man's dismay. The noise swelled as more people noticed the small slip of paper tacked onto the wall in front of England. The small crowd expanded as murmurs spread around the school, 'The list for the school swim team is out.'

'Good on ya England!' someone patted him on the back in encouragement. He shook himself and woke from his stupor. Cursing under his breath, he turned away to find himself centimeters away from a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

'Hey England!' America grinned wildly, 'Guess who else is on the swim team?'

England grunted non-responsively. America raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself, concluding that he was being too subtle for the incompetent country. England rolled his eyes and shoved America away. 'We'll game on then hey!' America shouted after the retreating man. America stared quizzically into the blend of shuffling people. _Geez_, he thought, _that was pretty harsh, even for England._

As England hurried away, his face was flushed with anger. _Great, just what he needed. That moron was on his swimming team. This was completely going to ruin his day. Now he'll have to listen to America boast about how fit he is and hear him say how useless England was. Oh well,_ he sighed_, at least if they were on the same team they wouldn't have to compete with each other._ Not that it would stop them.

* * *

Loud discussions and conversations greeted America as he climbed onto the bus. It was a cool day but the small atmosphere crammed with so many people gave the bus unearthly warmth. He looked around in dismay. All the seats had been taken. He saw England also standing, at the back of the bus and decided to go for it.

Eyeing him warily, America approached him, forcing a smile, 'Hey England! You ready for a hero to be recognized?' England turned around to retort something but just as he did the bus lurched forward into motion. He careered into America, knocking him forcefully to the floor. They both froze momentarily in shock, not realizing how close their bodies were. England flushed a dark shade of crimson as he noticed their noses were touching. He felt a sudden urge just to lean forward those few extra centimeters. America pushed England off and felt a slight resistance. He looked up, stunned, and saw the intense longing in the others eyes. 'Arthur?' he whispered softly, frightened by his reaction. England collected himself and got to his feet embarrassed, deliberately avoiding the others gaze. Suppressed smirks and giggles from fellow team members turned into loud peals of laughter. America got to his feet brushing of the uncomfortable situation with a smile. For the rest of the bus trip, the two stood in awkward silence with America occasionally glancing at England. He couldn't forget that look in England's fiery eyes, It was haunting his thoughts.

* * *

'50 metre freestyle heat 1' blared the megaphone tonelessly. The sun burned down on the gradually filling stadium. The water glided silently down the pool, rippling as the boundaries hindered it freedom. America sat down with a bump and sighed contentedly. Stretching his hands behind his head he closed his eyes and let the sun bathe him in a warm glow. A noise beside him made him open one eye sleepily. He scanned over the tousled blonde hair and thick eyebrows of the Englishman.

America smiled and rolled over. 'You always come crawling back to me, don't you!'

England's frown deepened and he crossed his arms in annoyance. 'Don't you bloody start. I didn't choose to sit here you know.' America looked around and raised his eyebrows in disbelief, the stadium was still practically empty. 'O-okay,' he began, changing tactics, 'Well its not as though I would sit next to any of the other countries. I mean Italy will just talk non-stop and.....annoy me......stupid noise...ve......talk......' he trailed off.

America smirked unpersuaded.

'So anyway, what's your first race?' England awkwardly changed the subject.

'Well, I'm in everything, naturally.' America got up. 'Actually I should start getting ready to go.' He unzipped his stars and stripes tracksuit to reveal matching Speedos.

'Whoa!' England cried, shielding his eyes with his hands, 'Are you just going to wear that?'

'But of course' he replied grinning. 'Why England, do I intimidate you?'

England blushed. 'N-no' he stammered, uncomfortable. 'Stop that!' he shouted, as America stretched shamelessly in front off him.

'Aren't you in any races old man?' America teased.

'Who you calling old man you git!' England shoved America forcefully, a smile playing on his lips. He stripped off his tracksuit to display a much more modest swimsuit in comparison to the American's.

'Game on?' England held out his hand.

'Game on.' agreed America, grasping his hand firmly and grinning widely.

* * *

'On your marks, get set....' The gun fire echoed throughout the stadium. America leapt off the platform gracefully and streamlined through the water. His head broke the surface and he could see he was the first in line followed closely by Australia. The water enclosed him again and he began to pick up the pace. As he surfaced to breathe, the roar of the crowd filled his ears and he smiled inwardly. A burst of adrenalin pumped through his veins and he accelerated. The water rippled around him as he glided effortlessly. He could see the end of the pool drawing near, spurring him on. His face was set in determination and he could almost taste success. His arms were burning as he put all his energy into it. He reached out and touched the wall with both hands, hearing the uproar of the crowd at his victory. Breathless with exhaustion and excitement, he humbly shook hands with Australia who had come in 2nd. He turned to the other lane and grabbed England in a tight embrace, squeezing the breath out of him. The other nation pulled away, embarrassed, but happy for him.

'Good job' he said, clapping a hand on America's back and smiling despite himself.

America soaked in all the excitement, beaming in joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Swim Team Together  
**

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I do not Hetalia Axis Powers or any of the characters

America wrapped his towel around himself and shook his blonde hair, soaking England in a cold spray.

'Hey stop that!' England shouted, protecting himself aimlessly with his hands.

'Okay, off to the next one!' America threw his towel untidily next to England. He stared expectantly down at him. 'Aren't you gonna come cheer me on?'

'Let me recover from my own bloody race first.' England said, exhausted and suddenly realizing how unfit he was.

Americas face fell, 'Oh okay.' he said, shoulders slumped.

England watched him walk away disheartened, and sighed in defeat. He ran his fingers through his dripping hair and stared at the ground. The things he would do for this man. England got to his feet with a groan, still exhausted from his race. How that young nation did this he would never know. He walked to the edge of the pool and let the sun consume him, watching as the countries waited in anticipation behind the starting blocks. He gazed at America and his eyes locked with the younger man. America grinned and attempted a hero pose, failing miserably. England stuck up his finger in a crude gesture but that just made America's grin widen. England rolled his eyes but he couldn't drop his gaze. He couldn't help but notice how fit the man was, his muscles were so much larger than the last time England had seen him. His eyes sweeped down and he blinked away rapidly. He did not just look.....His eyes stole another glance. He shook his head, a heated flush creeping up his neck. What the hell was wrong with him? His heart quickened in pace and he could feel himself sweating. 'Fuck,' he swore under his breath, 'I did NOT just check him out.' A torrent of icy water made him splutter in surprise.

'Wha--what the? France?' he said as the wavy blonde stared slyly at him.

'Zat is so saaaad' he said in his slightly accented English. 'You are in lu-urve.'

'Stop it!' England retorted angrily, his blush ferociously spreading. 'I don't love him, I hate him!'

'Hah!' the Frenchman laughed in disbelief. 'Vatever......Vell maybe you shouldn't goggle at him. Or speak your thoughts out loud in ze future.'

'Wha-I didn't!..... Did I?' England's eyes widened in shock. France chuckled irritatingly.

'You basically just admitted that you were sinking something.....interesting.' France raised his eyebrows suggestively. England vainly attempted to shove him away.

'Shut up you bastard' he shouted, frustrated and humiliated.

'Hey France, stop annoying England!' America interrupted them, walking over, leaving pools of water behind him. England hadn't even heard the crack of the gun that indicated the race had started, let alone finished.

'I sink England vould like to tell you something' France grinned and England could swear that he caught a glimpse of the devil in his eyes.

'Whats up England?' America asked in puzzlement. England mumbled nonsensically and intentionally didn't meet his eyes.

'Come ooooon England, spit it out!' said France, sidling up to him.

'Get lost France!' America shouted angrily. 'Why are you here anyway? You're not even on the team!'

'I snuck on ze bus before it left' France said, his confidence fading. 'I just can't reesist ze boys in speedos' he said grinning deviously, regaining his confidence almost immediately. America wrinkled his nose in disgust as the Frenchman sauntered away.

'Geez what an asshole. Are you alright?', his attention returned to England.

'I'm fine.' England snapped, brushing off the reassuring hand on his shoulder. 'Sorry,' he said realizing how much of a jerk he was being. America grabbed his hand, and began to lead him back to the stands.

'God I'm gonna KILL France' he muttered angrily. America's voice was drowned out by the thoughts warring in England's head. 'England......England!' America's voice swam into focus as did his worried eyes.

'I'm fine, really' he said firmly. America remained unconvinced.

'Here' he said, shoving his quick fix, cure all remedy into his hands. England eyed the burger warily before taking a delicate bite. He chewed in silence for a minute, with America watching intensely. Satisfied, America stood up. 'Damn now I'm hungry' he said, stomach growling ferociously. 'Be right back!' He walked off towards the canteen. England sat in quiet contemplation. What a weird day he was having. Where the hell where these feelings coming from. He exhaled deeply, excruciatingly aware of his thumping heart. He placed his head in his hands miserably, the burger left abandoned. Actually, now that he thought about it, he had felt this way before although not quite so strongly. He usually just brushed away his feelings as family protectiveness and replaced them with anger in the hope they would go away. O God.....he thought, he sounded just like one of those characters in the soppy movies he hated so much. He swallowed nervously, deciding to suppress it all again.

'Shit!' A loud shout made him start. He turned to see America sucking his finger, a mess of brown liquid pooling around him. A heavenly smell drifted over and England realised the liquid was tea. He felt warmth blossom through him as he realised America must have been bringing it for him. He stood up, smiling at his pathetic expression.

'You Okay?' he said, grabbing his hand gently and checking the burns. America winced as England's finger trailed over the inflamed areas. 'Sorry.' England said with concern. 'Put your hands in the pool, they need to be under cold water.'

* * *

T  
he rest of the day went fairly smoothly. All previous feelings forgotten, England spent the day racing and cheering on the others. To his dismay, he was beaten every time by America.

The sun was now sinking lower signaling the end of the day was drawing near. The megaphone crackled into life.

'The best swimmers of the day will now be announced.' England knew his chances of being in the top three were slim if not impossible; however America's chances.....He looked across at the other country, who was sitting impatiently, barely containing his anticipation. England felt a small weight on his hand and looked down. He blushed realizing that America had absent-mindedly grabbed his hand for support and a shiver ran down his spine. England squeezed his hand back, reassuring him. The megaphone started again.

'In third place.....Italy!' High pitched squeals emitted from the left. The small man was jumping around in excitement, his curl bouncing mesmerizingly.

'I don't think I've seen anyone so excited to be third!' England smirked. The squeals died down as someone shushed the Italian.

'In second place...... Australia!' Australia got to his feet and punched the air dramatically.

'Fuck yeah!' he said, grinning broadly.

'Finally in first place....' the megaphone boomed, 'AMERICA!' America leapt to his feet followed closely by England. He shouted in delight and grabbed England in a tight hug. England's eyes widened as his feelings came screaming back in a massive rush. America started to pull away but England held him fast. His confused eyes searched England's for answers but all he could find was the same intense ferocity from before. It was now dominating England's eyes with such force; he could see no sanity was left. In an overwhelming rush of passion, England pulled America in closer.

And then England kissed him.

It was only after America pulled away abruptly, that England registered the surprised silence blanketing the stadium. He blushed, agonizingly conscious of the many eyes glued on him. He swayed slightly, feeling faint. America stared at him, contemplating his next move. For a few painstaking seconds the two stood together, hearts pounding, and then America smiled.

A thrill rushed through England as America grabbed him, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss. England kissed him back feverishly, his heart soaring with elation. The pair stood, locked in their embrace, oblivious to the shocked silence surrounding them. A few people wolf-whistled but it fell on deaf ears.

'You bastard,' England whispered intimately in his ear, 'How did you do this to me?' America smiled cockily.

'How could you not fall for---' England silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
